Generally speaking instantaneous feed error between the Label Stop Sensor (LSS) and the Thermal Print Head's (TPH) burn line always varies depending upon the type of label, forces acting upon label and ambient conditions. The LSS is a positional sensor, identifying the edge or gap or black mark of the label.
Without instantaneous feed error correction the quality of the print registration would be challenged. Print registration is the accuracy of the position of the printed image on the label and effects print quality.
There are systems known in the art for determining label positions. For example US Publication 20130244872A1 discloses a thermal printer with an optical registration system especially for use with labels having fluorescent stripe patterns. However, no line feed correction calculation is provided for. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 8,029,083 discloses a label printer to determine the position of a label. However, the '083 reference makes no provision for the determination and correction of line feed error for the label.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method of determining the position of labels on the line feed of a label printer, determining the line feed error of the label, and correcting the line feed error before the burn line on the label printer.